


The Hope That Christmas Brings

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Crying, Cybernetics, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gifts From A Father, Hope, Hope for the future, Hopeful, Hopeful Ending, Human Transformers, Hurt/Comfort, Key to Vector Sigma, Leadership, Loyalty, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Optimus Prime, Team as Family, Tears, Transformers as Humans, Trust, Vector Sigma - Freeform, christmas gifts, orion pax - Freeform, taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: It's Christmas time and the base seems so cold.Optimus still hasn't been found and their home feels so empty without their leader.Upon receiving a Christmas gift that Optimus left behind for him Bumblebee might just have the way to bring hope to his family.He might just have the way to bring Optimus home.
Relationships: Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee & Optimus Prime, Arcee/Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Ratchet
Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Hope That Christmas Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did have Optimus give Bee The Key to Vector Sigma since I felt like that's something he would do.
> 
> In this AU that I've created, there are no human counterparts for the Autobots I just wanted simple Cybertrionians I just felt like things would be more interesting this way.
> 
> Optimus is Bee's adoptive father and Arcee is Bee's adoptive mother.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄

Bumblebee stared at the small red and silver-wrapped box that he held carefully in his hands. Tears burned his eyes as he ran his thumb over the wrapping paper, listening to it crinkle under his touch. The tears spilled down his face the longer he looked at the package that his adoptive mother had given him nearly an hour ago when she had come into his room to check on him.

Bee knew it was a little ridiculous that he hadn’t opened the gift and that all he had been doing since Arcee left was stare at it but after everything they had all been through the past months this Christmas gift meant more to Bee than anything on Earth.

Today was Christmas Eve and for the first time since Bee had brought the concept of Christmas home from school, his adoptive father and leader Optimus Prime wasn’t there to celebrate with him and their makeshift family. At the thought of his remaining three family members, he winced, his ears picking up on the arguing and yelling that was coming from the main room that had been going on for about ten minutes now.

He gripped the gift a little tighter as he heard the yelling continue, making him wish he could leave like all the times before when they started fighting, but Bee knew that that’s not what Optimus would want him to do, at least not today. Bee knew that Optimus would want him to try to make things better, but nothing felt like it was going to get better, and it hadn’t felt that way since that awful day that Optimus had referred back to Orion. 

Bee felt sick while knots tied in his stomach as he thought about the confusion that glowed brightly in his father’s eyes when he saw them again. The knot in his stomach only seemed to grow tighter as that thought was replaced by the one of Megatron placing a hand on Optimus’ shoulder and with his lies convinced the leader of the Autobots to come with him.

The young scout choked back a sob and tried to swallow back his cries as they started up his throat. He wanted to scream, and he wanted to break whatever he could get his hands on. 

He knew that that was childish, but after months of listening to the world around him fall apart, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

After months of watching Arcee lose sleep as she went out every night trying to find signs of her husband. After months of watching, Ratchet ignores his own health and well being in favor of trying to find a way to bring Optimus back, and after months of watching Bulkhead, destroying himself in the training room because he believed he wasn’t strong enough to save one of his oldest friends; Bee just didn’t care.

As the tears continued to spill down his face, Bee began to carefully rip the wrapping paper away from the final gift that Optimus left him.

When Arcee had first come into his room after finding the gift, Bumblebee had felt angry and betrayed since the gift that had clearly been left for him was a sign that Optimus knew what was going to happen. It was a sign that Optimus knew that he was going to lose all his memories from his life, that he knew he was going to leave them all. With those thoughts running through his mind, he had wanted nothing more than to throw the gift across his bedroom. The only thing that had stopped him from doing was that it was from Optimus, and it might very well be the last thing his father would ever give him. 

The anger soon gave way to sadness soon after he reminded himself that Optimus didn’t want to leave them but to save them all he had to.

As Bee continued to pull the paper back from the box it was wrapped around he noted that the box itself was cold and metal.

He stopped pulling the paper away upon finding a small index card tucked away within the wrapping he felt another sob well up in his throat but he swallowed it as he carefully pulled the index card away from the wrapping paper.

Bee couldn't the sob that broke away from him at seeing Optimus' handwriting on the card, the neatly written words were in blue which was something that Optimus always wrote in for the simple that he just liked blue. A sad laugh bubbled up only a few moments after the sob left him as he saw that Optimus had written in the language that he and Bee had made up when Bee was young. It was a code mixed with both the language of Cybertron and the many languages of Earth. The code had been made to help Bee learn faster but as time went on they used it as a language for just the two of them.

With a sad smile, Bumblebee let his eyes scan over the words reading each one as carefully as he could but his eyes went wide as the words came together to form a message that only he would understand. Bee felt his heart rate pick up as he read over Optimus' words over and over again making sure that he didn't get a single word wrong.

_"The light of Hope is all that we've ever had and it is all that we will ever be._

_You have always been the been a light, My Little Sparkling and it is for that reason that I give you this gift._

_With this gift, I know you will bring hope back to those who have lost their own._

_The key will light our darkest hour and_ _you will light the way."_

_With Great Care - Optimus Prime_

Tears streamed down Bee's face before he carefully placed the index card to the side and turned his attention back to the Christmas gift before him.

He felt cold metal against his fingertips as he pulled the rest of the paper from the box he fell silent as he looked over it. Across the metal, container were constellations of Cybertron the ones that Optimus would tell him stories about when he was young and the very same ones that Optimus had tattooed on his arms.

He blinked unable to comprehend what was in his hand that moment but that stop him from tracing his finger over each of the constellations before he found the opening of the box and ran his fingers up it. He did this until he found the latch that would allow him to open the metal box wide and without even thinking he did just that.

"By the Allspark," Bumblebee whispered as the container letting him finally see what was inside.

Placed perfectly in the container was none other than the Key to Vector Sigma.

Optimus had told him about this key many times when he was young and just like his other stories he Optimus told him about it up until the point that Megatron took him.

The Key to Vector Sigma was an ancient device that was connected to Vector Sigma and allowed a Cybertronian to activate ancient memories and ancient intelligence. In fact, it was able to activate memories and intelligence of any kind.

Bumblebee stiffened the realization of what Optimus wanted him to do finally hit him and before he could stop himself he reached into the container and pull the key from where it was placed.

Bee took the gunmetal colored key in his hand and watched as it began to glow a cyan color much like Optimus' much like all of the eyes of the Primes'. 

With tears still streaming down, his face Bee clutched the key tightly against his chest and hopped out of his bed. He ran to the door and the moment it opened he raced to where the arguing was still coming from.

"Arcee! Ratchet! Bulkhead!" Bee yelled as he headed towards them determined to make them listen to him, to make them see what the Christmas present that Optimus had given him was. "We're going to get Optimus back!" He shouted with joy and with hope as his tears still streamed down his face.

He ignored every thought about how this could fire, about how if find Optimus then it wouldn't work, he ignored every one of those things and replaced them with hope.

Bee let his speed carry him into the main room where Arcee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were all staring at him with a surprise from both his words and from his speed.

He held The Key to Vector Sigma out in front of him knowing that they would know what it was. They all stood their shock unable to move and unable to speak but Bee could see the hope brightening their eyes after such a long time.

"We're going to bring Optimus home," Bumblebee said his voice much like that of his adoptive father's a determined and hope-filled look glowing in his baby blue eyes.

As the others moved forward to inspect the key Bee held it securely in his hand.

Whether Optimus knew it or not at the time when he wrapped Bee's gift he had given the young Scout and the others a much needed Christmas gift.

Optimus had given them their hope back and this time it was going away.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it's Christmas time but I wanted to tell everyone about the Collection/Prompt Challenge that I created called "Prompts For The Unknown".
> 
> This is basically a horror-themed and mystery-themed Collection/Prompt Challenge. The prompts and stories that are posted there can be funny, scary, romantic, everything like that but it to be horror-themed or mystery-themed.
> 
> There are a few more rules but I'll let you all check that out for yourself since I don't want to ramble on. The link to the Collection/Prompt Challenge is down below so please go check it out!
> 
> Prompts For The Unknown Link: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_For_The_Unknown
> 
> I'd love it if you guys joined! I've already posted a few prompts there.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄


End file.
